Visual prostheses have been developed to provide a visual percept to blind or partially blind patients. A visual prosthesis commonly includes an implantable component having an electrode array for placement in the eye on or near retinal nerve cells or alternatively, the electrodes may be placed directly on the visual cortex of the brain. Electrical signals are transmitted via the electrodes to the retinal nerve cells or visual cells in the brain, triggering a perception of vision within the patient's brain. The prosthesis can therefore restore or improve vision perception to users whose retinal photoreceptors have become dysfunctional, for example.
Commonly, a visual prosthesis is used in conjunction with an image receiver such as a video camera. A sequence of images detected by the camera is converted into digital image signals by an image processor and transmitted in ‘real time’ to a processor that processes the image signals. The processor is connected to the electrode array via a plurality of conductors and stimulates nerve cells by means of the electrodes to create a perception of the images.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.